Natural Morphine- One shot
by FallenQueen2
Summary: A kiss can be ten times more effective than morphine in reducing pain, as it's thought that it activates the body's natural painkillers. Or where Stiles gets hurt and refuses to go to the hospital and Derek does something about it Stiles' pain. COMPLETE


**Teen Wolf – Natural Morphine- One shot**

**A kiss can be ten times more effective than morphine in reducing pain, as it's thought that it activates the body's natural painkillers. **

**Or where Stiles gets hurt and refuses to go to the hospital and Derek does something about it Stiles' pain. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or Sterek however totally wish I did. **

* * *

**Natural Morphine**

Stiles hissed out in pain as his shoulder was jarred by the turn Derek took.

"I'm taking you to the hospital Stiles." Derek gritted his teeth together.

"Oh no you aren't. I never take your furry ass to the hospital when you get hurt, so you aren't taking me." Stiles glared fiercely at the older man in the driver seat.

"I'm a werewolf, you are human Stiles and you need a hospital." Derek said in a tone that said the discussion was over. Stiles picked up on it but decided to ignore it like he always does.

"Gee thanks for reminding me of my limitations." Stiles snarked feeling his eyebrow twitch. "I hate hospitals okay?"

The fierceness of the tone of voice took Derek off guard.

"Just… Just don't make me go there… Please…" Stiles' voice lowered but he knew the werewolf could pick up on his words.

"You are in pain Stiles, I smell it coming off of you in waves. Just let me get you painkillers okay?" Derek's voice turned into a softer tone.

"You already set my shoulder Derek, I can handle the rest of the pain." Stiles insisted.

"You're lying." Derek was blunt. "Why won't you stop being stubborn and let me take you to the hospital?"

"I. Am. Not. Getting. Painkillers." Stiles stressed each word strongly.

"Why?" Derek bit back a growl that was welling up in the back of his throat.

"…I hate needles alright?" Stiles snapped out annoyed. He pressed his lips together tightly and looked stoically out of the window.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Derek grumbled before making a right hand turn and Stiles blinked as he saw the other houses on his street flash by.

"…You are taking me home?" Stiles glanced at Derek, trying not to focus on how amazing his jaw looked from this angle.

Derek didn't say anything as he parked his Camaro beside Stiles' beat up blue jeep.

"Your father isn't home and you don't want to go to the hospital, this is the only place I can take you." Derek said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well… Okay thanks for the ride Derek." Stiles unbuckled his seat belt and reached to open his door, being careful of his still tender shoulder.

Derek's hand snapped out, his large hand closing over the teen's smaller wrist. Stiles' let his head snap over to look at the older man, he swore he saw red flash in his eyes briefly.

"What is it Derek?" Stiles could feel the pain ramp up another notch from his shoulder.

"…Don't ever…" Derek trailed off, not releasing his hold on Stiles' wrist, he could feel the reassuring thudding of Stiles' pulse.

"Don't ever what Derek? I'm not a mind reader here." Stiles couldn't stop him self from running his mouth.

"When I saw you… Just don't ever do that again." Derek cut him self off gruffly, looking away from the teen, his mind flashing back to when he found Stiles.

* * *

_Derek was out for his usual run, shirtless and sweaty. His mind was running faster than his own legs were carrying his body. Everywhere Derek went, he could smell Stiles and his scent. It was driving him out of his mind, his wolf seemed very attuned to it and it was like his inner wolf hunted down the teen just to bask in the teen's scent. _

_Now as he was running through the woods, he could smell Stiles'. He knew he couldn't actually be smelling Stiles, it was a bit after dawn and no one other than Derek would be up and running around the woods on the Hale property. _

_No, there was the scent again. It was different this time… It was mixed with fear, pain and blood. The mix brought Derek to a sudden halt; he looked around sniffing the air, trying to get a better lock on the scent. _

_Derek turned his nose to the left and the scent hit him harder this time. His feet were moving towards the source before his brain could catch up with what the scent meant. He jogged along for three minutes before the scent sent him off balance with its strength. _

_Derek looked around, trying to catch sight of the teen that the scent belonged to. His eyes caught sight of a scrap of red fabric from that red hoodie Stiles insisted wearing whenever he was out with the pack. Something to do with the 'little red' nickname he had gained over the months. _

_Derek grabbed the fabric and growled at the spots of blood merging in with the red of the scrap. _

_"STILES?" Derek called out loudly._

"…_erk! DEREK!" After a few painstaking moments the teen called back, he wasn't too far away. His voice was laced with fear and pain, Derek bolted towards the sound of the voice. _

_He skidded to a stop by a ravine and looked down into the crevice. His back pressed against the rocky wall, holding his clearly dislocated shoulder with his free hand and blood slowly seeping through his fingers was Stiles. His eyes were wide and full of fear, locked on what was standing before him. _

_A large coyote was snarling at the teen, red fabric from his hoodie in his fangs. The coyote was tensed, ready to pounce on the injured teen before it. _

"_Stiles! Don't move!" Derek jumped down into the crevice, landing between the injured teen and the rabid coyote. He shifted, letting his fangs, claws and ears grow and eyes glow their piercing alpha red. _

_"Derek?" Stiles asked, like he didn't believe what he was seeing before him. _

_Derek leveled his glare on the coyote, gashing his fangs together before letting out a roar, telling the coyote to back off. It didn't seem to take the warning, or it was too far-gone to even care. It lunged towards the teen, trying to get past the body that was in his way. _

_Stiles gasped and pressed him self against the wall behind him, clutching his shoulder tighter. Derek roared again and latched onto the coyote, throwing it into the opposite rock wall. _

_The coyote howled as it slumped down onto the ground, it shakily got to its feet and once more lunged at the teen. Once again Derek got in its way, this time with a ting of regret stabbed his claws into its chest. It gave a pitiful howl before Derek let it drop to his feet, watching with a bittersweet feeling as it twitched a few times before falling still, dead. _

_Derek let himself morph back to his human self before facing Stiles. _

"_Stiles…" Derek said slowly as he approached the shaking teen. _

_"Derek?" He whispers slowly pulling himself away from the wall behind him. _

_"Your shoulder…" Derek's eyes narrowed in on the source of blood and pain coming from the teen. _

_"Dislocated and slashed up a bit I think…" Stiles flinched as he pulled his hand away from his shoulder slowly, the palm covered in a crimson red. _

_"I have to set it now, or it will get worse…" Derek reported grimly after examining the flesh._

"…_Ok… I trust you…" Stiles turned his head to the side as he extended his arm towards the alpha. _

_Derek took hold of the teen's shoulder._

"_On three… One… Two…" Derek counted down and before he reached three he snapped the shoulder back into place, letting his veins become black taking some of Stiles' pain away. He tried to block out the gasps of pain coming from the teen's mouth. _

"_There." Derek released Stiles' shoulder and watched the teen warily as he took numerous deep breaths. _

_"T-Thanks…" Stiles blinked before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he slumped backwards onto Derek's broad chest. _

_"Idiot teenager." Derek grumbled while picking the limp form of Stiles up into his arms, making sure not to jostle the teen's injured shoulder and he scaled the crevice and soon he was back onto the path. _

_Derek made his way towards the burnt out shell that was his old house and carefully set the passed out teen into the passenger seat, he buckled the seat belt around the teen's waist, avoiding his injured shoulder. He started up his car and eased it onto the road and accelerated when Stiles began to wake up. _

* * *

"Derek…" Stiles said softly, not knowing that saving him had startled the older man so much. He could barely keep his mind on what he was seeing on Derek's face, the pain radiating from his shoulder was beginning to be too much. He just wanted to get into his bed before he passed out in Derek's car.

"Stiles." Derek growled, his hand still on the teen's wrist. "You are in pain, why do you have to be so stubborn."

"Part of my charm." Stiles smiled widely.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't notice how you are holding yourself back from wincing?" Derek questioned and Stiles' smile faltered.

"I just want to get into my nice, warm, cozy bed before I pass out in your car, I really rather not do that." Stiles retorted.

"If you let me take you to the hospital…" Derek tried to reason with the teen, but one set glare from the teen cut him off. "Think you can make it up to your room?"

"I'll be fine, thanks for helping me Derek." Stiles using his free hand to open his door as he chose to ignore the growl coming from Derek.

Stiles staggered to his feet, blinking to make the world stop from being overtaken with black spots. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and a broad body against his side.

"Stupid teenagers." Derek grumbled as he helped Stiles limp into his house.

After what seemed like an hour Stiles was finally resting in his bed, Derek loomed over him with his arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his stubbly face.

"You look more sour than usual sourwolf." Stiles grimaced as he shifted his position on his bed.

"You are still in pain." Derek stated bluntly.

"Great detective skills there." Stiles snarked, the pain was starting to mess with his head.

Derek just stared at the injured teen lying on his bed, his body fighting off the pain. He ran a hand over his face, knowing what he was about to do would need to be explained but his wolf was howling at him to do something about the teen's pain.

The werewolf leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Stiles. The teen froze under the sudden pressure on his lips before relaxing and kissing the wolf back with as much effort as he could. He didn't notice any pain from his injured shoulder, he just felt light headed like he was on cloud nine. His fingers gripped the fabric of Derek's shirt, pulling the man closer to him.

After what felt like a lifetime the two broke apart gasping for air, their foreheads touching.

"Uh… Want to explain where that came from?" Stiles asked breathlessly.

"A kiss can be ten times more effective than morphine in reducing pain, as it's thought that it activates the body's natural painkillers." Derek rattled off, sounding like a dictionary.

"Did you just use science to explain why you kissed me?" Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows.

"…Maybe." Derek smirked.

"Well it's working." Stiles gripped the front of Derek's shirt, bringing the alpha back in for a kiss, forgetting all about the pain in his body.

Science was a truly wonderful thing.


End file.
